A multiaxial control system is conventionally used, that executes a positioning control by synchronizing a plurality of axes according to a control command from a motion controller, where each of the axes is a combination of one servo amplifier with one servo motor. An engineering tool is used for the multiaxial control system as described above, in which the tuning function of a servo gain parameter that is a control parameter, to be set to the servo amplifier, is designed on the assumption of setting and adjusting a servo gain parameter in a single-axis system. Therefore, the operability for setting and adjusting a servo gain parameter in a multiaxial control system using a plurality of axes is not fully considered. In the case of setting and adjusting the servo gain parameter in a multiaxial system, a user cannot simultaneously set or adjust servo gain parameters of a plurality of axes, but needs to set and adjust an individual servo gain parameter of each axis.
That is, on the adjustment screen for the tuning function of servo gain parameters in the conventional engineering tool, a function of adjusting a single servo amplifier is provided, and only adjustment usage for a single axis is considered. Therefore, it is difficult to use the conventional engineering tool for the purpose of adjusting servo gain parameters of a plurality of axes that are mechanically coupled. Accordingly, it is difficult for an unexperienced, unskilled person (user) to adjust servo gain parameters of multiple axes.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, the following method is described. That is, at the time of setting and adjusting a plurality of axes, setting of one item for one axis is first performed on the operation panel included with a device. Next, the set item is copied to the same set items of the remaining axes. The same procedure is repeated on the remaining set items to perform setting of a system made up of a plurality of axes. It is also described in Patent Literature 1 that when the same value of a certain set item is set to all the axes, a specific mark is displayed on the left side of the number assigned to the certain set item.
Further, it is described in Patent Literature 2 that a list of initialized values of a designated group is displayed.
A servo amplifier causes an operation of a servo motor to follow a control command from a controller. In a servo control configured by a position control loop and a speed control loop, the servo amplifier obtains feedback on position information and speed information from the servo motor, and controls a torque that is generated by the servo motor, such that a deviation from the control command from the controller is 0. Therefore, in order to properly execute a servo control, parameter adjustment is needed, in which servo gain set values of position control gain and speed control gain are increased or decreased to adjust the follow-up performance to the control command from the controller.
The servo gain is configured by a plurality of parameters. Therefore, in recent servo amplifiers, in order to facilitate servo adjustment, first the weight (inertia) of a workpiece to be moved is automatically estimated from a load state of each axis. Based on the automatically estimated inertia, the responsiveness setting is increased or decreased to automatically adjust associated servo gain parameters collectively (hereinafter, also “auto tuning”). This auto tuning is performed separately on each axis. However, in a multiaxial system configuration in which a control command is provided from a controller to each axis, when the system includes a plurality of axes that are mechanically coupled (hereinafter, also “gantry axes”), the gantry axes need to receive the same control command and move in the same manner. Accordingly, it is a common procedure to set the same servo gain value to the axes that constitute the gantry axes.